Bright Eyes
by IrnBruOrDeath
Summary: After a 3 year exhile Wolverine, Rogue, cyclops and SylphOC return to the Xmen to face an old threat. But can they ignore old wounds to work with the old team? or each other?


_**Came across an old jotter from high school the other day filled with old stories. Came across this little snippet and decided to post it. Hell might even break the habit of life time and finish the damn thing.**_

_**This arduous task shall necessitate the proper fuel of course. I.e. Reviews**_

_**No own it. No moneys. No sue me!**_

"blah"-speach

_blah_-telepathy

_blah-flashback_

**Bright Eyes**

WESTCHESTER

Professor Charles Xavier sat in silent contemplation of the holographic display that was being beamed from a cerebra mainframe to the tastefully hidden emitters of the mahogany surface of his desk. He rested steepled fingers meditatively against his chin. He hid his growing sense of foreboding behind a bland mask. He had hoped he would never see this particular energy reading ever again.

He heaved in a great sigh as he typed in a set of commands that caused the display to flicker and briefly disappear. It came back online and now showed a map of the US with several glowing signals, each with a name written beside them. One was in Alaska; two in Canada and one in Utah

It was time to call in the troops!

* * *

CANADA

Marie hummed happily as she kneaded the bread dough. Logan's lips twitched as he recognised 'Green sleeves' floating through from the kitchen. He'd never thought that married life would suit him so – he was the Wolverine after all. The baddest of the bad. And here he was in the middle of a commitment that he hadn't thought he was capable of; and he was as happy as a pig in shit.

He was pulled suddenly from his reverie by the sound of an approaching engine. He frowned. His traditional Sunday hockey match and his bottle of Molson were forgotten as he pondered the unexpected interruption. From the familiar sound of the engine, it could only be one person, but he wasn't due until the summer. He scowled as he moved to the cabin door, this meant trouble!

He stood on the porch watching the figure on the motorcycle roaring towards him. Coming to a stop at the foot of the wooden steps.

Marie was in the process of putting the bread in the oven when she heard the muted rumble of the vehicle's engine approaching. Her brow crinkled as she moved to join Logan at the front door. She arrived just as Logan ushered their guest in.

'Scott? What are you doin' here? Y'all aren't due for another month.' She exclaimed absently turning her cheek for his peck of greeting. 'Nothing wrong is there?' She eyed her friend as he retreated, searching for signs of injury or illness.

Nothing.

'I'm fine, Marie. It's just…' He shifted in discomfort. 'The Professor called me. He needs our help!'

'Grr.'

'Hush, Logan!' Marie scolded him despite the rush of anger she felt at those words. 'Explain.' She commanded.

* * *

MONUMENT VALLEY

It had all seemed like a good idea at the time. Was the predominant thought that ran through Jordan O'Hare's mind. She crunched absently on the last of the energy bar she'd just demolished. Startling blue eyes squinted against the blazing sun as she let the peace of her surroundings seep into her soul. She was still hungry.

She heaved a sigh, made a mental note to never start a climb before lunch again, and swivelled on her precarious perch to continue.

'Hi, Jay!' A voice chirped from somewhere behind her right shoulder.

'Fff..!' Jay started, lost her grip and slid rapidly down the sharp outcrop that had been her perch moments before. She scrabbled for a handhold for an eternal second only finding loose shingle. What was once the craggy rock face of moments before was now, apparently, replaced with Teflon. Her body slid swiftly over the edge, she felt her feet kiss the sky and then her muscles jerked under the weight of her body as the fingers of one hand clung to the edge.

She grunted as her body swung back and forth four hundred and fifty feet from the ground. The air turned almost as blue as her eyes as she let out a string of 'goodness gracious me's and 'heavens to Betsy's as she glared at the figure floating above her.

'Christ, 'Rie! What the (bleeping-bleepity-bleep-bleep) do ye think yer doin'?' She snarled.

'Need a hand?'

'No! I'd much rather leggo an' see how loud a splat I can make!'

* * *

Scott Summers was not happy. He sat waiting with Logan inside Jay's tiny cramped camper-van. He brooded mulishly on the dust-motes in the light streaming through the windows. He was not looking forward to this.

Jay had been a close friend once. She had been the one who had helped him gain enough control of his powers so that he could go for hours without wearing his protective glasses.

However, ever since _that _day, three years ago he had neither spoken to nor seen her again.

Inevitably his thoughts turned back…

_It had been a hot summer's day. Scott had been sitting alone in the rec room. He'd been waiting for AGES! How much longer was she going to be? _

_He started as someone threw themselves on the couch beside him. _

'_Hi, Cyke! How's things?' Jay said as she pulled her shoeless feet up for a massage. 'I, for one, am so cream crackered I'm a cheese board. Remind me next time that Jubes wants to go shoppin' that I dinnae have Logan's healin' factor. An'…'_

_She stopped suddenly, squinting at him. 'For why, Fearless-Leader-Man, are you sittin' all on yer lone self in the dark?'_

_She stretched to her left and switched the lamp on. She turned back and promptly leaped backwards, falling to the floor and landing with a loud thud. _

'_Je-SUS! Where's yer glasses?!' _

_**OOOOOOH! The thot plickens!**_

_**SO……Good! Crap or mediocre!**_

_**Damnit! Janet! Hit that review button and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
